<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【YPM】【J＆H】人质 by Saielfon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867143">【YPM】【J＆H】人质</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon'>Saielfon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他将他囚禁在墙角，在月光日光都被一线之隔遮挡，在眼线人声都被一墙之隔屏蔽而形成的临时囚牢中，受害者成了犯罪者，人质成了共犯。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【YPM】【J＆H】人质</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>“所以，我们现在算什么？”趁着汉弗莱皱着眉头去抽纸巾的时候，吉姆体贴地帮对方扣上脱离的领结。方才他情绪有些激动，扯掉汉弗莱领结的同时，似乎连他衬衫的一枚纽扣也不知不觉被揪落了。</p><p>吉姆不懂文学。他自己也很清楚。可能在汉弗莱眼里，他的文学素养约等于社区大学毕业的文盲水准。不过这并不妨碍吉姆从汉弗莱常年紧扣的衣领和袖口处，萌生出剥离衣冠楚楚的表面，还原其本尊的欲望。</p><p>喂，你们搞文学的不都说——艺术的本质是破坏。吉姆几乎有些得意地想。他手里攥着汉弗莱被揉皱的衬衫一角，往下再探，刚吐露出粘稠液体的器官还未曾完全蜷缩起来，一点艳色，有点像汉弗莱眼角隐于湿热汗水下的潮红。</p><p>仲夏午后两点半，一切都在昏昏欲睡的烈日中试图维持清醒。首相办公室外后花园院墙上的爬山虎安静地目睹了一切，此刻它叶子呈现一种蜷曲，似乎在抱怨因剧情戛然而止而产生的倦怠。汉弗莱抖着指尖擦拭完粘腻的器官，灰色的眼珠一刻都没有从墙上的挂钟离开过——距离与哥斯达黎加总统会晤的会议只差十五分钟了。</p><p>“文件？”沾上欲液的西装贴在皮肤表面，冷气一激犹如一只潮湿冰冷的手掌按在自己的腿间，汉弗莱感到自己脸上的热度已经完全褪下。</p><p>“伯纳整理好了。”吉姆耸耸肩。汉弗莱理所当然地无视了他的提问。不过这原本就是他心血来潮的试探——一个连确认都不需要的调侃。</p><p>他们现在算什么？</p><p>自然是首相和秘书。</p><p>那他们方才在做什么？</p><p>自然是身为首相和秘书永远不该做的事情。</p><p>既然不应该，那必将不得公开。如若不公开，那就等同于不存在——这是汉弗莱亲自教会他的政界法则。</p><p>吉姆转身去开了窗，一点咸腥的湿意很快飘散在白色窗帘外，不过某个人热烫的喘息依旧潜伏在他的鼻尖和耳畔，撩拨着他心底的荒漠。</p><p>汉弗莱三个字仿佛永远和失控二字无缘，于是这个人紊乱的气息就成了旱季里泼洒向他脖颈的缠绵雨水。</p><p>一丛丛荒草一旦滋生，便永无安宁之日。没有人知道第一颗欲望的种子是何时被播下，就如同吉姆本人也不清楚，究竟是哪一幅陡然静止的画面，让他隐生出了别样的欲望。</p><p>回溯他与汉弗莱的交往史，影影绰绰，纷纷扰扰，他们如同手执利剑的击剑手，黑网罩面，制服覆身，更未曾有过丝毫肌肤相亲，却在你进我退的来往步伐中，从次次隐晦交锋时，剑身一路传递而来的力度和角度中，品析出了一点潮湿的暧昧。</p><p>或许旁人很难相信，首相吉姆的心中，起码有过一段时期是将汉弗莱作为「老师」来看待。</p><p>曾经吉姆以为自己是懂政界的。他做过主编，与无数粘滑得如同鳟鱼般狡猾的政客明争暗斗，他比任何人都懂得如何玩弄文字来怂恿大众引导舆论。他曾是议员，在表面歌舞升平底下潮水暗涌的议会中明哲保身，熙熙攘攘名利场中缄默不语却游刃有余。</p><p>直到他成为大臣，在与公务员这类生物打上交道之后。他才幡然顿悟，自己曾经自鸣得意的独门手段，不过是稚儿学步，颤巍独行。</p><p>吉姆将窗户重新合上，一只笨拙的黄胸鹀在白色窗台上蹦跳着试图亲吻他的指尖。他不禁有些失笑，当初的他在汉弗莱眼里可能就是这么一副模样——蠢笨，聒噪，自鸣得意，却又无害的存在。</p><p>因为无能，所以无害。</p><p>很难描述那段时间吉姆的心态：他是长官，是上司，是理应操纵一切，掌握一切的存在。却被自己的下属，如同一只天真无辜的羊羔般诱哄得驯服而乖顺。</p><p>厌恶，排斥，抵抗之后，铺天盖地反扑而来的，是压抑不住的对这个人的某种，出于对手的尊敬，出于众人的感慨，最后则是出于个人的隐秘渴望。</p><p>吉姆回过头，汉弗莱看上去情绪已经彻底平息了，裤上的褶皱被他用力抚平，纹理间隐约暧丨昧的深色被他整理好的上衣下摆完美遮掩。他以一种刚刚踏入首相办公室的，一如既往的矜贵爵士姿态站立在办公桌前。</p><p>直到现在，这个人依旧没有被他完全征服。即便在他的抚弄下，这个人抖着嘴唇喉腔中挤压出一两声压抑的低吟，即便在他舔吻着对方柔软的耳尖软骨的时候，可以清晰地感受到紧密贴合的皮肤下传递来的战栗和热度。</p><p>然而他现在衣着齐整，脊梁笔直，神色平静地望来，唇角含着一丝似有若无的笑意。仿佛方才此处上演的剧情，他才是意志主导的那一方。</p><p>不甘心吗。吉姆问自己，脸上却浮现了莫名快意的笑容——纯粹的，完全的，不依附于任何物质之上的——精神上的愉悦。</p><p>或许普通人会隐约明白吉姆的感受。接受第一份工作，被自己的上司手把手步步指导引领的过程，不亚于一次职场上自我的新生。</p><p>我的一部分，是由你塑造的，汉弗莱。现在，由你塑造的我，在情不自禁地想要去掌控你。吉姆从未对任何人说起这句话，却不妨碍他在这种颠倒错乱的错位关系的长期浸染下，不自觉地去谋求一份更加荒诞扭曲的关系。</p><p>如果勇士要杀死恶龙，勇士就要先成为恶龙。在联想到自己小时候阅读过的奇幻冒险故事的某句台词后，吉姆对于工作上的挫败似乎释然了很多。</p><p>他从一个雄心壮志的新任大臣秘密转变为一个偷学权术手段的弄权者。一开始整个唐宁街10号，大概只有伯纳对于吉姆角色的转变觉察到了些许端倪。</p><p>如果想要征服这个人，就首先要成为这个人。</p><p>所以到底是不是在模仿汉弗莱的过程中，他也不由自主地将汉弗莱对待自己的那些精神操控的手段，又报复性地施展到了汉弗莱身上。如今已不得而知。</p><p>只是在面对伯纳的疑惑：首相，您究竟是如何看待汉弗莱爵士？当时的吉姆脑海里一闪而过的词，不是部下，不是对手，不是共犯，更不是他曾经一度坚定认为的“劫持者”。</p><p>“人质？”在伯纳意味深长的微笑中，吉姆依稀记得他脱口而出的，是一个自己也未曾想过的答案。</p><p>02</p><p>“所以他背地里都喊我什么？”</p><p>“呃，汉弗莱爵士他背地，咳，私底下一般不会直接称呼您的名讳。”</p><p>“嗯，所以他怎么喊的？”</p><p>“我觉得应该基本上使用比较隐晦的指代名词，例如「我家那位」。”</p><p>“我家……那位？”吉姆沉吟了一下。</p><p>“是的，首相。起码我听到的就是这样的。”伯纳看上去有些紧张。</p><p>“很好。”</p><p>没头没尾的一句评价让伯纳一时间难以判断这句话所代表的情绪，直到吉姆一脸放松地朝他摆摆手：“噢，你去忙吧。”伯纳才如临大赦一般退出了首相办公室。</p><p>在那个意外发生之前，首相和他的私人秘书直接曾经有过这么一段，关于他的内阁首席秘书之间的对话。彼时吉姆刚坐稳首相席位不久，此段对话在其亲信伯纳的严格保密下并未曾流出。后来吉姆忆及此事，微笑着感慨约莫这就是一切的开端。</p><p>之后在他有意无意的打探下，他或主动或被动地，攫取了更多有关于他的内阁首席秘书的情报。其中一部分让他惊讶，而另一些则在他的意料之中。</p><p>可能对此一无所知的唐宁街10号的其余员工，要感谢一线人员伯纳对此类消息的严格封锁。从而避免了很多人心动荡的猜忌和疑虑。</p><p>出乎于吉姆意料的消息有很多，譬如，他原本不清楚汉弗莱很喜欢白瓷，一种产自遥远极东土地的脆弱装饰品。</p><p>明明白瓷和这个人很不相衬。吉姆曾经凝望着陈列窗内白中泛青的莹润釉层，暗雕的花纹在鲜亮的雪白灯光下浮动，状若雨季里水纹起伏绵延的湖泊表面。</p><p>汉弗莱这个人，柔软，强韧，仿佛能容忍，接纳，顺应一切。众目睽睽之下，他张口是一出，扭头便能换副截然不同的腔调。</p><p>他甚至在下属面前坦言——他如果是有信仰，有原则，非黑即白，立场坚定的那类人物，那他将会分裂出无数个自相矛盾的自我，徘徊在永久的自我怀疑和否定的深渊。</p><p>这样的人怎么会喜欢白瓷。这种坚硬，脆弱，需要精心呵护的古董？这种容不得一点相左的力道，一旦越过韧度底线，便顷刻碎裂，无法挽回的物什？</p><p>明明他才是喜欢白瓷的那类人。</p><p>所以这是不是意味着，其实汉弗莱也不是主动想变成如今这幅模样。是不是意味着，汉弗莱的心底，也曾经或多或少，和他有过一样的渴望。</p><p>渴望自己和白瓷一样，不需要妥协，犹疑，迎合，而是可以将自己的意志和初心贯彻到底。即便迎接而来的，是灭顶之灾。</p><p>吉姆凝视了太久，等他回过神来的时候，一点湿润的水汽蓄满了他的眼眶。他匆忙摘下自己的远视眼镜，原本在他视网膜上清晰镌刻的纹路顷刻间变得模糊，一如名为汉弗莱的倒影，此时此刻的他也开始觉得捉摸不定，开始有些看不清。</p><p>后来他就更加用力地，专注地去看这个人。</p><p>看他某日抱着一只慵懒的银渐层金吉拉，由英国人从波斯猫精心繁育出来的名贵品种。华贵的长尾一下下扫过汉弗莱的臂膀，在深黑色的西装表面留下细弱的脱落毛发。</p><p>“首相？”这个人难得神情完全放松，几乎是爱怜地用自己屈起的指关节，扫过金吉拉蓬松的耳尖，浑圆的额头和润绿色的眼瞳。“你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>“我觉得很不错。”天知道，他根本没有在听汉弗莱在说什么。他们根本不像。吉姆反复告诉自己。</p><p>四肢短小，体态娇弱，水瞳圆润，声音甜美的金吉拉，和高挑匀称，态度强硬，咄咄逼人，讽古喻今的汉弗莱明明是完完全全两种生物。没有任何人能够否认他们之间的差异。</p><p>可是为什么有那么一瞬间，那只仰仗着人类宠爱和施舍为生的人造物种，施施然地昂起鼻尖，微微收敛起灵活的双目，轻巧地越上高处俯视一切的时候，明明戴了他随身不离的老花镜，而吉姆却觉得，他看到了某个人的身影。</p><p>03</p><p>所以到底是谁踏出了第一步？在没有监控设备的首相办公室，这成了永久的谜团。</p><p>彼时吉姆已经酝酿了够久，久到他心中的那抔酒，快要被捂成一缸醋。</p><p>这个人怎么这样？吉姆咬着干燥的嘴唇，汉弗莱就在距离他很近的地方，常年冰冷的手指优雅地握着圆筒状的订书机，指导他一些装订文书的技巧。近到他能听到，粘稠的滑舌音被他含在湿润的口腔中，尾音被他习惯性地吞下，像是一种状若无意的邀请。</p><p>“这里，在这里往内页打一下，这样，内容基本上永远不会被翻到——就算最终暴露了，这也不过是可有可无的一个寻常装订失误罢了。”</p><p>太近了。汉弗莱笑吟吟地，不紧不慢地陈述着。他们的手臂紧靠在一起。汉弗莱的声音越来越轻，最后只剩下附耳的距离，以及与沉闷心跳呼和的气音。隔着两层衣物，明明什么温度都感受不到，吉姆却觉得自己的脸已经烧了起来。</p><p>他才是被劫持的那个人。他才是那个倒霉的人质。</p><p>倒霉到，就连身为劫持者的那一方，都对自己所作所为，一无所知。</p><p>咦，汉弗莱会不知道吗？精明如汉弗莱，也会有不知道的事情？</p><p>吉姆挑了挑眉，视线对准了汉弗莱深灰色的眼珠。对方慢慢地停止了话语，在寂静得仿佛停滞的呼吸中，缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。</p><p>吉姆可以清晰地在汉弗莱透明的眼球表面看到自己的表情，被一格格扫过，又一行行重现。再次出现的他，被附着上了一层清晰的水光，像是被某个人的舌尖柔情地舔舐了一遍。</p><p>他向来不懂汉弗莱在想什么。要问吗？可是无从问起。那要怎么办？在他还没有想清楚这个问题的时候，他们彼此的距离，就已经跨越某种名为禁丨忌的底线。</p><p>等他们回过神来的时候，他们抵靠着彼此，不约而同选择了背对会议室唯一的大门。唯一的出口，唯一可能出逃的通道，也是唯一曝光的危险来源，在他们在说不清是拉扯还是抚慰的肢体接触中，被默契地堵上。</p><p>文件扫落了一地，地毯吸附了多余的杂音。两个人气喘吁吁面对着彼此，手掌牢牢握住对方的手臂，或者按在肩颈，像两枚磁石僵持着，却难以分清究竟是相同还是相反的两极。可能就连他们自己也不清楚，掌间的发力，是想要迫使眼前的人远离还是靠近。</p><p>后来的一切都显得顺理成章。</p><p>暗含发泄的吸吮，迸溅的纽扣，撕裂变形的衣领，喟叹般的喉音，湿漉漉的腿间浮起薄薄一层热汗，隔着笔挺布料恣意揉搓着硬物，起伏的滚烫的气息扑洒在胸膛。哽咽的低吟配合滑落的生理性泪水，在明亮的日光中，明晃晃地昭示着这一出自欺欺人的意外戏码。</p><p>但是他们却不曾接吻。</p><p>这样我算是出师了吗？汉弗莱？在他们一前一后离开这座会议室之前，吉姆觉得自己的灵魂脱离了心潮回荡的肉体，冷静地审视完这一切之后，发出一句无需回应的疑问。</p><p>没有第一步的接吻，那做爱就无从开始。</p><p>如同没有宣战的战役，又如何能称作战争。</p><p>如今他已经无需赘问就能了然汉弗莱缄默下的暗语。所以在那次意外之后，尽管他们不止一次在暴雨倾盆的夜晚，在暖风和煦的艳阳天，在风雪交加的嘈杂午后，一同经历过一些永远不会被记录在案的虚构事实。然而他们即使在忘情之际，依旧记得在将要拥吻的前一秒错开对方袒露的湿润唇舌。</p><p>他将他囚禁在墙角，在月光日光都被一线之隔遮挡，在眼线人声都被一墙之隔屏蔽而形成的临时囚牢中，受害者成了犯罪者，人质成了共犯。</p><p>沉默中，他们一同坠落。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>